Te amo
by Luna456
Summary: El titulo no es muy original,pero bueno.... este es mi primer one-shot y esta inspirado en la nana del crepusculo...Recomendación:Escuchar la canción cuando lean....


Wooooo, después de recuperar mi teclado, se me ocurrió escribir un one-shot, Drarry por supuesto, espero que les guste, esa_ letra _ es de una canción, aunque es solo de melodía (la nana del crepúsculo)el otro día que lo vi estaba en youtube, la melodía y la letra, me emocione y comencé a hacer el one-shot, aunque le cambien la parte que decía los nombres.

**Te amo**

(QUE ORIGINAL ESTE**…**)

_Eres todo lo que quiero_

_Todo lo que siempre anhelo_

_Tu eres mi voz, mi ser, mi ángel en la oscuridad_

Allí estabas mirándome seriamente de nuevo, con esos ojos que me encanta, me hacen feliz y a la vez me enojan tanto que no me controlo.

_Bésame te haré feliz, yo estaré para ti_

_La soledad se marcha cuando tu estas aquí_

_Besarte me hace feliz quédate junto a mi_

Ahora no podía ni acercarme a ti, por una simple tontería, no, no podía aun tenia miedo.

_Mírame a los ojos sabes que te quiero_

_Me siento tan solo y no te tengo junto a mí_

Yo ahora no entiendo, como pude enamorarme tan rápido de la persona que siempre odie con todo mi alma, ahora creo ese dicho mugueel "del odio al amor solo hay un paso"

_Con toda mi alma estaré contigo_

_Hasta que despiertes y sonrías para mí_

Pero aunque nadie me lo crea incluso tú , yo seria capaz de dejar todo por tan solo oírte decir que me corresponde nuevamente, no importa si suena dramático o cursi, solo desearía por primera vez en mi vida ser feliz , junto a ti.

_Al despertar oír tu voz me llena de emoción_

_Duérmete otras ves que por ti cantare_

_EL crepúsculo se esconde y contigo estoy_

_Pídelo y mi ser yo por ti mi amor te daré_

Pero solo tu sabes si merezco tu perdón, porque yo ya nose que pensar.

No tengo ganas de seguir aquí muerto en vida y todo es porque nunca pude llegar a obtener lo que más quise, quiero y seguiré queriendo, y solo los dos sabemos que no me rendiré, no mientras viva.

_No me dejes llévame contigo_

_No quiero ir al cielo si no puedes ir ahí_

Otra vez me trato de acercar a ti y tan solo mirarte a los ojos me causa daño, no me importa y me acerco a ti lentamente, tu sabes que no me detendré, pero no te importa y vuelves a huir sin siquiera darme unaoportunidad.

_Toda mi confianza estará contigo_

_Hasta que los dos estemos juntos hasta el fin_

Te sigo, te alcanzo y te atrapo, ahora sabes que no tienes escapatoria, y por eso estremeces.

_Yo te amo, no vengas en vano_

_No me arrepiento de lo que siento por ti_

-sabes que te amo-le susurre al oído, con la voz mas seductora que halla podido poner en toda mi vida.

Te miro a los ojos, esquivas mi mirada, y sonrojado dices" no te creo",

Eso me dejo más desconcertado y enojado de lo que pude haber imaginado, que no pude resistir.

_Tu eres mi vida toma ya mi alma_

_No la necesito porque tuya siempre fue_

-creo que hablar no basta –dije y me acerque a ti lentamente, y por primera vez pude probar tus labios, y me di cuenta de una verdad, son mejores de los que me imaginaba.

-basta- dices separándome de ti-no juegues conmigo-decías mientras tus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lagrimas.

-creeme, esto no es un juego, yo te amo- puse mi mano en tu mejilla -lo que siento no es mentira.

-entonces, porque, dímelo-me miraste con tus grandes ojos verdes.

-yo no solo te mentí a ti, es que eran tantas las emociones que no pude evitar mentirte, y mentirme. Me repetía "yo no te amo" una y otra vez, pero aun así no pude borrarte de mi mente.

_Bajo esta luna llena siempre te diré_

_Que a ti yo te doy mi amor y mi ser_

Sonreíste-yo también te amo-sonreí, te acerque denuevo a mi lado- esta vez no te dejare ir.

Esas fueron mis últimas palabras de cordura esa noche, porque después de besarte, no cabía duda que no me conformaría tan solo con eso.

_Tu beso casi mágico me lleva junto a ti_

_Esta vez yo por ti mi vida entregare._

_-------------------------_

_DEJEN COMENTARIOS……….ah¡¡¡¡y si pueden pásense a mi otro fic. CUANDOYA NO LE TEMES A LA MUERTE………………GRACIAS POR LEER._


End file.
